


think i'm gonna stick with you

by upinlarrysbum



Series: just larry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, a bit of chasm too bc why not, chasm - Freeform, contestant harry, medicine by harry styles, tiny bit of simon cowell, x factor 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upinlarrysbum/pseuds/upinlarrysbum
Summary: louis is a judge on the x-factor 2018, and harry auditions. mainly for the sake of seeing louis, but little did he know he was in for more.





	think i'm gonna stick with you

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on wattpad too @realarents!!!

"i'm fucking tired, simon. can't we take a break?" louis whined for what seemed to be the twentieth time since 15 minutes ago. they've been doing the auditions with no break whatsoever since 8am this morning, and it was already 6pm.

"last two, lou. i promise," simon patted louis' shoulder comfortingly, but to louis, it wasn't effective. so he begrudgingly removed his hand and sat up straight.

"don't fucking call me 'lou'," he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. simon had no right to call him that, nor be nice to him after all the shit he put him and the lads throughout their contract with syco.

if louis had to be honest, if it wasn't for the promotion of his first solo album, he wouldn't accept this judge position. i mean, what the fuck? as if torturing louis wasn't enough for simon, he really had to add salt to the fucking injury.

what happened, you may ask? all his life, louis knew to himself that he was gay. or at least bi. but when one direction (his band that included his best mates liam, zayn, and niall) got even more famous after joining the x-factor back in 2010 and was immediately under the contract of satan cockwell ---- i mean, simon cowell's management, he, especially, was not allowed to be seen alone with a guy no matter who they were. he always had to have a girl with him so it wouldn't expose his sexuality.

it even went to the point where louis was really unable to hide his gayness --- no, he didn't have any proper boyfriends or whatsoever --- (because even at an early time, he was already tired of being behind the fucking closet), and the management had to give him a fake girlfriend for like two years. it lasted until louis had had enough from all the bullshit that they put him through. it was unfair for him and for his mates as well. he didn't give two shits for his beard, the bitch got money from it anyway. after four years, they decided to have a hiatus so they can find their own managements and perform according to their individual tastes.

when he accepted the offer of judging here in the x-factor, he promised himself that once his debut album was ready for releasing, he'll find another management. zayn, liam, and niall already found their own. it was his time to shine.

but now wasn't the time to reminisce on his shitty past with syco. the second to the last contestant, who introduced herself as julia, was already on stage, smiling brightly at all four judges. she seemed confident, but louis thought she looked a bit younger than 19, the age she claimed she was.

"so julia, what are you gonna sing for us?" ayda asked. louis heard julia reply 'listen by beyonce', but soon as the cliche audition music started, he honestly tuned out reality and daydreamed about good-smelling air conditioned hotel rooms, fluffy pillows and blankets. it wasn't his turn to say his opinion and vote, anyway. so he just smiled and pretended he was listening.

don't get him wrong. he loved mentoring, only if he wasn't under simon's spell. to louis, it seemed like everything he did under simon's control sucked.

"165998!" louis heard the last number for today being called from backstage. he internally groaned in happiness. 

"fucking finally," he whispered to himself. he sat up straight, aiming to look professional for the last time today even though he was beyond bored.

the last contestant, to louis' surprise, was a band. like, an actual, real-live band.

"are you all going to audition?" simon asked after the band had set up their instruments.

their vocalist, who had short but a bit curly hair, and---wow, are those green eyes real? if they were, they literally took louis' breath away---leaned towards his mic and smiled.

"erm, no, only i am, but they're here to, um, help me audition, if that's okay?" if the green orbs weren't enough to sweep louis off his feet, then that deep, soothing, slow-talking voice of his really did the work. louis gulped and took a deep breath before leaning towards the mic.

"it's fine. what's your name, mate?" he calmly asked, even though deep inside, he was dying to know the name of this beautiful boy in front of him. 

the boy was wearing a white polo underneath a shining black and gold vest that looked a lot like one of those michael jackson used to wear. his pants were black and a bit loose, but it still fit him perfectly. to finish off his beautiful fashion style, the boy wore shiny, black shoes. louis thought for a second that this guy could be a prince or an iconic rock star or maybe both.

 

the boy blushed before replying. louis internally cooed. this boy was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"i'm harry styles, and this is my band. we're called CHASM? erm, that's c for clare..." he pointed to a girl behind one of the electric guitars. "h for, um, well me, harry..." he pointed to himself while chuckling nervously. "a is for adam..." he pointed to a guy on his right with the bass guitar. "s is for sarah..." he pointed to a girl behind the drums. "and m is for mitch..." he pointed to a guy on his left with another electric guitar.

overall, louis was impressed. a band with a girl drummer wasn't an ordinary sight for him.

"all right, and what are you going to sing for us today?" robbie asked, obviously uninterested with harry introducing c.h.a.s.m., but louis didn't care. for him, everything about this harry boy seemed interesting.

"um, i'm actually going to sing an original song of mine," harry said, looking nervously at all of the judges, and gulped when his eyes landed on louis. he took a deep breath before speaking again.

"it's called 'medicine'." he gave a nod to his band mates, and altogether, they started playing. the lights dimmed, too.

the song seemed pretty dark and intense, but louis listened anyway.

here to take my medicine, take my medicine

treat you like a gentleman

give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline

think i'm gonna stick with you

here to take my medicine, take my medicine

rest it on your fingertips

up to your mouth, feeling it out

feeling it out

i had a few, got drunk on you, and now i'm wasted

and when i sleep, i'm gonna dream of how you

louis swallowed a big lump in his throat when harry held eye contact with him. he could practically hear his heart beat over the loud, and apparently, sexy music.

if you go out tonight, i'm going out 'cause i know you're persuasive

you got that something, i got me an appetite

now i can taste it

harry took the mic from its stand and continued to sing while walking and dancing around the stage. louis was in deep awe while watching him. this was such a big transformation in just a matter of a few minutes --- a shy, innocent boy into an overly amazing, talented singer who rocked and owned the whole stage. his eyes were fixed on harry's bum for a few good seconds, loving how the black, loose pants still shaped his bum just perfectly. he licked his lips and subtly shook his head, trying to shake off the inappropriate thoughts.

i'm getting dizzy, oh, i'm getting dizzy, oh

la la la la la

i'm getting dizzy, oh, i'm getting dizzy, oh

harry put back the mic on its stand, and louis basically ogled over his perfect features while harry was singing the second verse.

tingle running through my bones, fingers to my toes

tingle running through my bones

harry suddenly opened his eyes, his wide, green eyes staring right at louis' cerulean ones.

the boys and the girls are in, i mess around with him

and i'm okay with it

okay, so louis was beyond shocked. first of all, harry sang HIM. second of all, he was sure harry stole his heart the moment he looked straight at him. third of all, did harry just smirk at louis? that was the only thing on louis' mind during the instrumental break.

i had a few, got drunk on you, and now i'm wasted

the beat dropped after like 2 seconds, and louis was damn sure harry GRINDED on the mic stand before singing the chorus for the last time.

louis felt hot, and he knew he had a boner, so he grabbed his water bottle and gulped down more than half of its content. it made him relax a little bit.

he pulled his shirt down a bit more just to cover up his semi hard-on before giving harry a standing ovation. the other judges did the same as well, making harry smile so wide, it lit up louis' world like nobody else did.

"wow, harry," louis said as he sat down. "that was amazing, i'm at loss for words. i can say one thing, though: YES." his vote made harry smile even more, his dimples becoming more prominent, and louis chuckled when the boy did a little fist bump.

louis was beyond relieved and happy when the rest of the judges said 'yes' as well. at least he had more reasons to keep seeing harry.

^u^u^u^

harry caught louis' fond gaze over him while his band mates hugged and cheered for him. he sincerely smiled at him and mouthed the words 'thank you'. his heart beat louder in his chest when louis smiled back and nodded at his gratitude.

the only reason harry wanted to audition was because of louis. louis had always been harry's favorite in one direction. to him, louis was funny, handsome, and rugged, and his angelic voice never failed to make harry fall in love with him.

he was about to sing another one of his works, 'sweet creature', but mitch and adam kind of pressured him into singing 'medicine' instead. harry was so nervous because that song was sexual, and it kind of exposed his sexuality, but he didn't complain. singing it while louis was watching made him feel a different kind of confidence. like he knew he got louis' full attention on him. he liked it.

"i'll be right there, i just need a wee," he told clare, who nodded and went to the parking lot with the others.

he immediately rushed to the bathroom, unable to hold it anymore. but fate decided to just fuck him right. just before he managed to pull down his pants, he stepped on something slippery, stumbled on his feet, and accidentally fell on top of someone.

"oops," he muttered under his breath. his eyes were shut tightly, and he bit his lower lip while blushing in embarrassment.

"hi," he heard the other guy whisper while chuckling, and his eyes prodded open suddenly, recognizing the voice.

"l-louis?" he slowly turned to look at him, and holy shit, he was right. he immediately got up to his feet and fixed his vest.

well, there goes his went to take a wee.

"i-i'm so sorry about that," harry stuttered out, still blushing. louis, however, laughed and waved it off.

"it's fine, love." harry swooned over the nickname, but managed to hide it from louis. "are you all right? you weren't hurt or anything?"

"n-no..." louis smiled and, surprisingly (even to himself), patted harry's cheek gently.

"that's good then. were you headed home?"

"u-uh..." harry was not sure of what to answer. he flinched when he heard his phone ring. it was mitch. "sorry, i have to take this..."

"it's fine," louis smiled at him. harry took a few steps back, turning his back on louis, and answered the call.

"hey, h! we're going to stop by at the convenience store to grab some drinks, wanna come with?" mitch asked. harry thought about it for a minute. he wanted to join his best friends, yes, but something tells him he shouldn't. not for now, at least.

"i, uh..." he took a quick glance on louis before turning back. "no, i think i'm gonna head home, actually." mitch said 'okay', and he hung up. he then went to louis again.

"sorry, that was my friend, mitch? if you, uh, remembered.."

"as a matter of fact i do, harry," louis replied, grinning at the shy boy in front of him. louis confirmed to himself that he had a crush on harry.

"y-you remembered my name?" harry asked, obviously surprised. louis chuckled and grabbed harry by the arm.

"of course, and many more things about you. now come on, i'll take you home."

harry didn't complain when louis led him to the parking lot, where his black range rover with yellow stripes was waiting for them. he smiled as he saw the stripes. it made harry think back to the up all night era where louis wore suspenders and stripes all the time. he smiled fondly at the memory.

°°°°°°°°

"so, harry, where exactly do you live?" louis asked, breaking the silence as he drove into the night.

"um, it's a bit far... like, a one-hour drive, and you can drop me off at the nearest bus station? and i can just, erm, ride the... bus," harry said shyly, thinking he didn't want to bother louis any more. he was nobody compared to him, anyway. he shouldn't be seen with someone like harry.

"what? no, no fooking way. i offered to take you home, didn't i? and i mean it, like drop you exactly at home. besides..." louis placed his hand on harry's thigh gently, making harry stiffen a bit at the sudden touch.

"it gives me more time to be with you," louis said cheekily, making harry look at him with wide eyes.

"y-you do? b-but why..."

"because i think you're cute and interesting. i'd like to get to know you more." harry blushed and relaxed at the comment, giving louis a sincere smile.

"o-okay.." harry told him his address, which wasn't hard to remember.

while on their way, louis thought of getting to know harry better.

"so how old are you, harry?" he removed his hand from harry's thigh to properly grip the steering wheel.

"'m 24... i'm old, i know."

"well, not as old as me, apparently." they both chuckled, harry remembering louis was a few years --- three, to be exact --- older than him. but he never minded that very tiny age gap. it's not like it's an illegal/inappropriate age gap anyway.

"you live with your parents?" louis asked.

"erm, no... they're living in my hometown, holmes chapel. i just moved here to london so i could, like, find a proper job so i could help in my family's finances."

"and were you able to find one?" harry nodded, and louis loved how a few curly strands of hair covered his forehead. it was cute.

"yeah, i got hired in this small restobar near where i live. that's where i met my band mates, actually.. they were looking for a new vocalist, so they took me."

"i'd be surprised if they didn't, honestly. you have such an amazing voice." louis meant it. he could listen to harry sing for the rest of his life.

harry blushed at the compliment. "thanks..."

"so i'm guessing your type of music genre is rock?"

harry chuckled. "yeah, but i love writing and singing mellow songs too. i was about to sing one in the audition, actually, but mitch thought 'medicine' was better.."

louis smiled. "i'd love to hear it sometime." harry looked at him, surprised.

"r-really? yeah, okay!" he smiled widely and nodded many times. "what about you, lou?" he slapped his hand over his mouth at the slip of the nickname, but louis just laughed it off.

"you can call me 'lou', it's fine." he removed harry's hand from his mouth and placed his own on top of it. he internally cheered when harry didn't bother to move it away.

"i love mellow songs too, like the fray, but i'm currently enjoying edm." harry nodded at this.

"i know, i love your songs." harry held louis' hand in his slowly, making both lads smile.

they chatted for some more, until they reached harry's house. louis parked right in front of it so harry didn't have to walk far. he got out of his car and opened the door for harry. the younger boy blushed and got off anyway.

louis placed his hand on the small part of harry's back as he walked him up to his door. 

harry turned to face him with a soft smile. "thank you so much, louis. 'm really sorry for being such a bother, i---"

"harry, it's okay," louis cut him off with a smile. "i wanted to do this. at least i got to know you, didn't i?"

he shifted closer to harry, standing on his tippy toes so he could have a feel of harry's hair. "'s so soft, just like i thought it would be."

harry blushed and grinned widely. "it used to be longer and a lot more curlier, though. just thought i could try and pull off a new look. never thought THE louis tomlinson himself would like it.." he bit his lower lip, making louis look right at his lips.

louis noticed how naturally pink and plump harry's lips were. harry's tongue slowly darted out and licked his lips. louis' breath hitched at the sight. he then went to look up at harry, only to see the taller yet younger lad already staring at him.

"can i... i just want to..." louis can't find the words to express his want, so he just showed harry instead.

he closed his eyes and pressed his thin lips to harry's plump ones ever so softly, as if only brushing them and not actually touching. he heard harry gasp slightly, but felt him relax into the kiss anyway, making louis smile and hold harry's hips and kissed him more passionately.

they both moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of the warmth and sliding of each other's lips. harry reached behind him to open the door, and they both stumbled inside until he landed on the couch, pulling louis on top of him.

this position gave them the opportunity to stare at each other, both lips glistening and a bit red from the kiss.

this seemed to turn louis on even more, and he crashed his lips against harry's in a more heated kiss. he straddled harry's waist and grinded slowly while roaming his tongue inside harry's mouth. harry moaned harder in between the kiss, feeling his bulge growing more with louis' every move.

"l-louis..." he said breathlessly as louis kissed down to his neck hotly. "p-please..."

"please what, babe?" louis asked, looking at him with lust-filled eyes. he knew exactly what harry wanted, feeling his hard-on against his bum. he just wanted to hear him say it.

"t-touch me.. please.." harry lifted his hips up and grinded against louis harder, making him whine and louis moan. "n-need you..."

"yeah? how bad do you need me, babe?" louis teased, caressing harry's clothed cock and pressing his hand onto it slowly, making harry hiss in pleasure.

"s-so bad.. please, louis..." harry begged once more, grinding onto louis' hand that was pressed on his fully-erect cock. louis then, thinking that enough is enough, hooked his fingers in the garters of both harry's loose pants and boxers and swiftly pulled them down expertly. harry groaned loudly as his cock sprang free. he took the initiative of removing his own shirt.

louis sat up a bit to strip himself out of his clothes and went back on top of harry.

"fuck, haz," louis groaned, the nickname slipping naturally as he held harry's cock and moved his hand up and down slowly. "so fucking hard for me.."

harry whimpered and thrusted in louis' hand, feeling desperate for releast, but louis let go before he could come. "want me to fuck you, baby?" louis asked, his lips ghosting over harry's.

instead of answering, harry pressed his lips onto louis' in a hard kiss, moaning and whining in his mouth. louis got the signal and kissed his way down to harry's hole.

"gonna open you up first, okay, baby? don't wanna hurt you.." louis whispered, and put both of harry's legs on his shoulders. harry moaned louder when louis gave a peck on his hole before slowly playing it with his tongue.

"fuck! oh, louis.." harry reached down to tug on louis' hair hard, making louis groan. harry wasn't able to hold his moans back any longer, louis was eating him out so good.

louis traced the outline of harry's rim with his tongue and ate him out harder. he shut up harry's moans by inserting two fingers in the younger lad's mouth. harry seemed to get it right away. he sucked hard on louis' fingers, coating them with as much spit as he could. louis moaned at the wetness and warmth on his digits. he withdrew them from harry's mouth and inserted one finger in harry's rim.

"l-lou..." harry whimpered. louis groaned at the tightness around his fingers.

"fucking hell, how are you supposed to take my cock if you're this tight?"

he then added another finger and scissored harry open, leaving the boy a whining and groaning mess.

"fuck me, louis.. n-need you now.. so bad.." harry said in between moans. louis went back up to level his face with harry and sucked his fingers that were inside him just a few seconds ago. harry groaned at the sight.

he bucked his hips up to grind onto louis, making him feel how needy and desperate he is for release.

louis moaned loudly when their cocks rubbed against each other. "fuck.. i-i'll fuck you, babe. do you have any lube?"

harry paused his actions and looked at louis sheepishly. "it's in my bedroom.." he replied, making louis groan.

"i-i could suck you off? m-my spit can be like, an alternative lube.." harry innocently offered, making louis harder than ever. he moaned and nodded with a hum of affirmation.

harry slid down to between louis' thighs and gave a light peck on the tip before taking louis' cock into his mouth.

"holy shit," louis moaned out as he felt how hot and wet harry's mouth was. he looked down at him and was even more turned on at the sight of harry sucking him off real good while batting his eyes at louis innocently.

"look so fucking good, princess. taking my cock like a slut, fuck." he felt harry stiffen a bit at the nickname, and he was about to feel guilty of calling him something girly when harry sucked his cock harder and deeper until it reached the back of his throat.

"you like that?" louis grunted while fucking harry's mouth. "you like being called princess and praised?" harry nodded frantically while tightening his mouth around louis.

louis, however, pulled harry back up despite them both enjoying that mind-blowing blowjob harry gave him. "wanna come inside you, babe." harry's eyes widened with lust and immediately spread his legs for louis.

louis chuckled lightly at harry's desperation for him. he gave a peck on harry's inner thigh before wrapping his legs around his waist and entering harry slowly. they both moaned loudly when louis was already fully inside.

"fucking shit, harry. you feel so fucking tight," louis moaned, his eyes rolling in full pleasure.

"l-louis.. please move.. fuck me hard, please, louis" harry begged, his eyes scrunching in both pain and pleasure with louis balls deep inside of him.

louis obliged, pushing his hips in and out of harry fast and hard. "holy shit.."

"yeah, just like that! oh my god.." harry tightened his legs wrapped around louis' waist and pulled him closer. he had sex only a few times, but he can surely say that louis was the best partner he had so far.

"fuck, haz, you drive me crazy." louis leaned and captured harry's lips in a messy kiss, their tongues tangled in each other while he fucked him harder.

harry pulled away from the kiss and moaned when louis hit his prostate. "fuck, more, please, lou... i'm gonna c-come.."

"together, yeah? we'll come together, babe," louis whispered in his ear, his teeth tugging lightly at harry's earlobe. "gonna make you come with just my cock."

sure enough, they were both reaching their climaxes, judging how louis' stomach clenched as he thrusted in and out of harry, and how harry's cock was now so much harder than before and even a bit red at the tip.

"come with me, baby. come with me," louis gently said, pushing a few of harry's hair strands up away from his sweaty forehead. with one last hard thrust, he filled harry with his come.

"oh fuc---louis!!" feeling louis come inside of him was it for harry, and he came all over his chest and stomach. louis collapsed on top of him, not minding the stickiness. both lads panted for air for a few seconds.

"that was fucking amazing," louis said breathlessly, making harry giggle.

"i couldn't agree more," he whispered. louis looked up at him, staring into a pool of green eyes that captured his heart the moment he saw the younger lad.

"will you go out with me? i've kinda been wanting to ask you that ever since i saw you on stage earlier. you were so beautiful and amazing and fucking sexy. fuck, i'm rambling, but i really like you and i jus---" harry cut him off with a kiss. louis sighed and kissed him back softly, no tongue. just lips slowly molding into each other, making their hearts beat a little faster.

"of course, i'll go out with you, lou. you've always been my favorite in one direction. wouldn't want to miss the chance now that it's right in front of me," harry cheekily said and winked at louis, making the older lad chuckle.

"well then, i guess it's settled. we should sleep then if we want to have energy for our first date tomorrow," louis smirked. he stood up and helped harry get to his feet.

"wait, what about our clothes?" harry pouted as they climbed up the stairs together.

"we'll fix them tomorrow, right now we need to rest. i'm knackered," louis groaned. harry giggled and pulled him into a room at the right end of the hallway.

louis immediately crashed on the bed, his eyes closing at the pleasure of feeling the soft mattress under him. "fuck, i love your bed already."

harry laughed and laid down beside louis, facing him, after shutting the door close. he smiled when louis hugged him tight and made him the little spoon.

"goodnight, haz. rest well, angel," louis whispered in his ear and kissed his forehead. he smiled even wider and closed his eyes, letting himself sink in the idea of louis actually being with him.

"g'night, lou..."

 

 

and that night, two lads dreamed of green and blue eyes, and a bright future together that they both believed wasn't hard to achieve.


End file.
